Seven
Seven is one of the Ancient Darkrai, a group of Legendary Pokémon that tried to conquer the world. Seven is insane. History Ancient History Long ago, ten powerful Darkrai were granted the power of Time and Space, to keep balance while Dialga and Palkia healed from a recent battle. The leader of the ten, Sombra, convinced his brethren to fight back and conquer the world. Covering many regions in darkness and nightmares, they nearly succeeded in their goal. They constructed massive towers in each of the four regions, known as Void Towers, in order to amplify the effects of their Dark Void and drain the power of their sleeping victims, using that power to become much stronger. The Void Tower of Hoenn was destroyed by the forces of The Weather Trio, while the Void Tower of Sinnoh was brought down by Regigigas and The Regi Trio. Kanto's Void Tower was toppled by Lugia and The Legendary Birds, and the Void Tower in Johto was destroyed by Ho-Oh and The Legendary Beasts. With their powers weakened, the Ten were finally stopped at the Sinjoh Ruins by the combined forces of Humans and Pokémon. The battle was long and strenuous, but finally, Sombra was subdued. Arceus sealed the Darkrai in different places throughout the region, with the exception of Sombra, who was sealed between Time and Space, and Nine, who was not present for the battle. Seven was sealed in Shoal Cave in Hoenn. While Sombra and Nine were stripped of the power of Time and Space, Seven and the other Darkrai kept their powers, in order to prevent Time and Space from running rampant. Afterwards, Arceus wiped clean the memories of the events from people's minds, in order to keep them from seeking out the Ten and setting them free. Rise of the Ancient Darkrai Many years later, a man named Adam Sombra visited Seven and freed him from his seal within Shoal Cave. Seven reunited with One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Eight, who had also been freed by Adam. Conquering Sinnoh Freed from their prisons, the eight Ancient Darkrai began to spread their shadows once more, preparing for Sombra's eventual return. They started their conquest in Sinnoh, covering the entire region in shadow and putting most of the population to sleep. Their victims' nightmares fed the new Void Tower they had constructed in Hearthome. At some point, the Ancient Darkrai attacked The Searchers' headquarters., where they fought Evan Tierra, Seth Vicens, and Klim Prizak. Conquering Hoenn After entirely covering Sinnoh in darkness, the Darkrai moved their conquest to the Hoenn Region, starting with Fallarbor Town. After bringing Fallarbor under control, the group of eight Darkrai split into two groups. Four, Five, Seven, and Two headed south to Rustboro, while the others headed eastward to Lavaridge. The two groups reunited in Mauville, then traveled as a group to Fortree. Battle Against the Forces of Hoenn After destroying Fortree, the group of Darkrai made their way toward Lilycove, where an army of thirteen Legendary Pokémon awaited them. Before the Darkrai arrived in the evacuated city, they encountered Adam Sombra, who revealed himself to be an apparition of their Master, who's seal within Time and Space was starting to weaken. After a small bout against the Legends amassed in Lilycove, Ariadne and Eight agreed to form a truce, the latter repenting from the Ancients' past deeds. However, as soon as they shook hands, 'Eight' revealed himself to be the Darkrais' Master, Sombra. As Sombra fired a Dark Pulse at Ariadne, the true Eight jumped out of Rayquaza's shadow and unleashed a Roar of Time, beginning the real battle. In the battle that ensued, Seven found himself facing the Deoxys Odin. After a fierce battle, the Ancient Darkrai regrouped and attacked as one, launching a joint Roar of Time at the assembled Legendaries. The attack devastated the Legends, and Ariadne asked her allies to retreat. The Alpha Deoxys then unleashed her own attack on the Ancients, and in response Sombra drained the rest of the Ancients' energy to assume an ethereal void form in which he easily defeated Ariadne. As Sombra returned the other Ancients' energy, resuming his form of Adam, the spacial horror known as Feral Tierra approached the Alpha Darkrai, drawn by his display of power. Feral asked if he could join the Ancient Darkrai, to which Sombra agreed. With another Void Tower constructed in the ruins of Lilycove, the Ancient Darkrai flew onward to Mossdeep. After corrupting Mossdeep they flew south to Sootopolis. After the Hoenn Region had been completely covered in shadows, Sombra ordered the Ancient Darkrai to slow their conquest, in order to preserve their energy for eventually taking over Johto and Kanto. The Battle of Sinjoh Ruins When the time finally came for Sombra to be fully released from his prison, Adam approached the eight Darkrai in Hoenn, ordering them to meet Shade at the Sinjoh Ruins. An army of trainers, primarily from Team Liberty arrived at the Ruins, but the Ancient Darkrai had already begun their ritual. Unleashing a joint Spacial Rend and Roar of Time, the eight Darkrai opened a tear in time and space at the center of the ruins, heralding Sombra's inevitable return. The Ancient Darkrai then battled the trainers that had chosen to oppose them. As the battle began, Seven noticed Ellen Burks trying to sneak around the edge of the chamber in an attempt to find a way to close the dimensional rift. Seven moved in for the attack, but Entei shielded the young girl. As Seven fired Shadow Balls at Entei, Ellen tried once more to make it to the portal, but Seven glued her feet to the ground with an Ice Beam. Ryan Sanders quickly joined the fight, his Typhlosion freeing Ellen while his Togekiss attacked Seven. While Ellen's Pokémon went on the defensive, Ryan went on the offensive, attacking Seven with the Elemental Power Suit of Fire he wore. Seven put the Typhlosion and Togekiss to sleep with Dark Void, and Ryan quickly used his own power of the Void, granted to him by Klim Prizak, to awaken his Pokémon. The battle raged on, until Ellen's Solosis pinned Seven in the air with Telekinesis, allowing, Ryan, Entei, and Typhlosion to launch simultaneous fire attacks at the Darkrai, powered up through a Fire Gem. Seven responded with a Shadow Ball of equal size, resulting in a huge explosion that heavily damaged his opponents, as well as knocking the Darkrai out. Soon after, Nine appeared, using his Roar of Time to complete the ritual for Sombra's return. The Alpha Darkrai used Seven as a shield when the gathered trainers launched their attack. Ellen and Ryan quickly targeted Seven, rendering the insane Darkrai unconscious once more. One by one the Ancient Darkrai fell, until even Sombra was seemingly defeated. However, it was only a ruse, and the Alpha Darkrai absorbed each of his fallen comrades (sans Nine and Five, who had each betrayed him) to become the ultimate nightmare. The trainers fought hard against the combined form of Sombra, but it wasn't until the Hoenn Void Tower was destroyed that the Alpha Darkrai began to weaken. A volley of attacks forced Seven and Three out of the fusion, leaving them unconscious on the ground of the Ruins. Because of this, they were spared the horrible death that befell the other Darkrai who were still fused with Sombra when Seth Vicens destroyed him. With Sombra defeated, Five took Seven and Three into his care. Nine instructed him to bring the two unconscious Darkrai to the Spear Pillar, where they would answer directly to Arceus for their actions. Under Daseos' Watch For the next six months, Five, known as Daseos, kept Seven and Three under his watch. Through a draining process, Five managed to strip both Seven and Three of their powers of Time and Space, bringing them back under control. They sensed a disturbance when a man calling himself Kane appeared in Opelucid with Feral Tierra, joined by the Ancient Darkrai Six, or Gaigan. Daseos brought Seven and Three to the battlefield, where they intervened, protecting the trainers trying to defend the city from Gaigan's Dark Void. After Feral was impaled by his original self Evan Tierra, Kane sensed that the odds were no longer in his favor. The mysterious man retreated, Gaigan disappearing into the shadows as well. Daseos glanced in the direction of the throne Kane had left in the middle of the city before he, Seven, and Three vanished into the darkness, transported to some unknown location. Appearance Seven looks similar to a normal Darkrai, except his hair is longer than usual. Personality Seven is insane. Despite his insanity, he is very powerful, only held back by his habit of toying with an opponent, instead of finishing them off quickly. Powers and Abilities Like the rest of the Ancient Darkrai, Seven had the power of Time and Space. Known Moves *'Spacial Rend' (removed by Five after the Battle of Sinjoh Ruins) *'Roar of Time' (removed by Five after the Battle of Sinjoh Ruins) *'Dark Void' *'Shadow Ball' *'Ice Beam' *'Protect' Quotes "Now that's more like it! Battles are always so much more entertaining when the opponent fights back. I could probably obliterate you and your pathetic excuse for a team in a second, but where's the fun in that?" -- Seven, to Ellen during their battle in the Sinjoh Ruins "You think you can defeat me with chaos? I thrive in chaos! Let's see how well you fare when your very world is falling apart!" -- Seven, to Ryan and Ellen "Uncontrolled chaos is just a disaster waiting to happen." "Uncontrolled? I simply like to live life on the edge." -- Ellen and Seven Category:Legendary Pokemon